1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for training athletes in improving skills in reflex, speed and accuracy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been known in the prior art apparatuses which make use of mechanical and electronic devices to train athletes in improving certain skills in certain specific sports. Indicative of such apparatuses are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,169,592, 4,461,475, and Germany Pat. No. 2,725,662. There has been little development in training apparatus for improving athlete's skills in reflex, speed and accuracy for all sports. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a new training apparatus for athletes in improving skills in reflex, speed and accuracy for all sports. It is another object of this invention to provide a training apparatus for athletes having electronic devices which may be easily and economically made for all athletes. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a training apparatus for athletes providing electrically and electronically enhanced responses to the action of the players. It is still a further object of this invention to provide a simple apparatus for people of all ages to enjoy exercise with amusement either indoor or outdoor.